percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I looked inside the letter, and I gasped. Jessica is doing the same thing. Inside the letter, there are 5 golden keys, and a piece of the actual letter itself. Jessica apparently had 5 black keys. I looked at the letter, and it said: My son, it has begun. The Sinister Four war has begun. Our enemies, the Giants, Kronos and Atlas, The Demons, and our most powerful enemy, Nadine has risen again. This time, they will unite amongst themselves against the gods. The gods have grown very arrogant, and we shall remind them that the Gods will have to get some help from the titans too. I gulped. It has happened. I remembered reading the book of prophecy that had stated that the war that the gods had fought will be fought again, but this time the enemy will unite, no matter who, to go against the gods. Jessica gulped, but she didn't understand what is The Sinister Four war is, so I explained it to her. "So far, the gods have gone to war with the Titans, the Giants, the Demons, and Nadine herself. They had waged war on The Olympian Gods, but lost everytime. Now, they are going to change tactics. Instead of attacking them individually, they will unite to go to war against the gods. We best prepare, Jessica. I'm sure that Hermes will tell the other campers." I told her. Jessica smiled, and as soon as we got out of Phoebe's cabin, the other demigods are receiving the same letter too. They receive 5 keys that represent their godly parent, and I wonder, what are the keys for? I guess we will find out soon or later. Right now, Chiron is having a meeting in the campfire. The campers are gathered on the campfire and Chiron is explaining. "Alright campers!" Chiron is addressing the crowd. "All of you might be wondering. Why am I gathering you campers here, and the Roman campers!" Chiron pointed at Lupa just right behind him, and there came roman campers. Some of them I recognise, and they are Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Gwendolyn and Bella. I looked at Bella, and smiled at her. Bella smiled at me as well, but she was told to sit with the roman campers. Bella's P.O.V Lupa is organizing the roman campers by their cohorts. But this time she didn't separate them as she usually do. She allowed them to sit on their own respectively. Chiron then continue to address the greek campers, while Lupa is addressing the roman campers with Latin. "I have feared this..." Lupa said in latin. "We have been watching the titans, giants, demons, and Nadine herself. And I have heard that Terra is stirring. She is a ruthless one, and Mother Earth now is throwing everything she got at us gods." "So, how are we supposed to stop them?" Reyna asked. "We have to start preparing. Juno has made a very wise decision of uniting Roman and Greek sides together again. Perhaps both of us unite, we can put Terra to sleep once and for all." "We have united, remember?" I reminded her. "We have reunited during the giants and demons war." I said, looking sadly at Josh. The demon war that happened a few years ago brought me back bad memories. That was when I first saw my little brother. I had never knew I had a little brother. My mom always told me that he is dead, and the first time I saw him, he is holding the sky. I had accompanied him for a few weeks, helping him to eat and conjuring very bright light to make him regenerate. The only reason why Josh is capable of holding the sky for 2 months is that because we have indirectly helped him. Sometimes, Mary came to the mountain and set up high powered xenon flashlight that shines slightly brighter than a powerhouse, and that is the reason that Josh is able to hold it for 2 months. If we have not done that, Josh would have been dead by now. "Yes, we have reunited." Lupa said. "And, we must keep uniting, in order to keep peace on our world, and unite against the forces that are trying to separate us and/or annihilate us." Josh's P.O.V Chiron has just finished his lecture. It was quite long, but we get the key points. They are: 1. The battle is going to take place on 5 points on here. There are: Manhattan, Miami beach, Mount Saint Helens (Edna), Mount Tamalpalis (Othrys), and Mount Olympus. Chiron is going to assign where we are battling 2. In order to win this war, we have to give everything we got and remember not to stray and separate. This is precisely what the enemy wants, and we're not going to give it to them. 3. Now, Mother Earth (Gaea) is throwing everything she got at us. It will be a whole new level anyone has ever seen before. I have a very bad feeling about this. I glanced sadly at Bella, and Bella caught my glance. Melody hugged me from behind, her magic is radiating extremely powerful. About 2 years ago, Melody had perfected her magic. She had discovered that her magic, when she does the same ritual, with the right technique, Melody will double/triple/quadruple her magic powers, and in this case, Melody tripled her magic powers. She was radiating magic powers, and in some cases, she is powerful enough to turn someone into an animal. For example, Melody turned me into a golden gerbil a few weeks ago, and returned me back to normal after 5 days. I almost forgot the days that I had turned into an animal. It was quite tragic, but I am extremely helpful, and liked. I remember when I was critically wounded, and Hippolyta reincarnated me into a golden gerbil. Global took a liking of me and she held out her hand and I scurried to her side and into her pocket. But I was turned back into my original self when I had fully recovered from my injuries. The other time when I had been transformed into a golden gerbil is when I was on a quest with Luna Silver to stop Ouranus from falling its weight on demigods. I was turned into a golden gerbil by Circe. And Melody had tried her magic on me, making me a golden gerbil. I got to admit that she liked me in gerbil form, because it took her 5 days to change me back to normal. Anyways, I hugged Melody back. Her skin felt warmish hot against my skin. Most people would withdraw from her, but I kept hugging her. "Don't worry about the war, father." Melody comforted me. "We have stood against a couple of wars before. We have victory. And this one will just be like the others." "Yeah, but this is different. This will be all the other enemies of the gods combined together to crush us, and we had no idea what will our enemies throw at us." I told her. "Now, let's go to your daily activities." Chiron said. "Roman campers, let's go back!" Lupa barked. So, the roman campers went back to Camp Jupiter. Meanwhile, the greek campers stayed in Camp Half-Blood. Now, since a war is coming, I best get prepared. I went to the swordfighting arena and grabbed my sword. This time, I'm in no mood to muck around. Clarisse walked into the swordfighting arena too and saw me. Clarisse clapped my back, and I lurched forward, stumbling, but Clarisse held me. "So, what's the plan for today, Joshy?" Clarisse asked me. "Well, I'm looking forward to practice my swordfighting skills." I told her. "It would make no sense if I just sit back and relax and let the gods down." Clarisse smiled. "I agree." She said while clapping my back. This time, she didn't do it as hard as she used to be, so I just got nudged forward a little. Melody walked beside me. She is dressed in her usual camp half-blood t-shirt, and wearing thick cotton blue pants, and she is as beautiful as usual. "Hello, Melody!" I greeted her. "You're very beautiful looking." I told her. I wrapped Melody in a hug. Melody hugged me back. "Thanks Father!" Melody said. Then, all 3 of us walked into swordfighting arena. Now, I am going against Melody. She might me radiating full of magic, but let's see if she is good enough in swordfighting skills. I handed Melody a sword, and she and I stepped inside the arena. I put my left leg in front of my right, and held my sword in front of me. Melody looked like she is ready, and I made my first move. I jabbed overhead, and Melody parried and returned with a strike to the side of my stomach. I stepped back and swiftly stepped forward and kicked her in the chest, but she sidestepped to the left and delivered a punch on my chest. I flew backwards and stumbled a few steps. I looked at Melody again and just barely dodged a punch to my face, and I kicked at Melody's knee. Melody stumbled one step backward and she kicked me in my chest again, and I fell on the floor. I quickly got up and she just did an overhead cut, which I blocked with my sword and she punched me in the arm, and I was on the verge on losing my sword, but I regained my footing, but that wasn't enough for me to dodge her next attack. She kicked me hard in the chest and I went slamming onto the wooden walls and fell down. I looked up, and smiled at her. "You win, Melody." I told her, holding out a hand. Melody smiled. "Alright!" She took my hand, and she smiled. "Looks like you're not out of practice, Melody." "Yeah." Melody replied. "Let's go to the creek, where we can calm our minds." "Sure." I said, and we both went to the creek. As soon as we got to the creek, I felt calm again. This is the place where I can get calm, and focus on how many of our opponents will be attacking. I closed my eyes and meditate. I felt the enemies of the gods are stirring and planning their tactics on attacking the gods. I am not sure about their tactics yet, but I am hearing that all the four sides (titans and Kronos, Giants Gaea too, Demons, and the monsters are gathering themselves and emptying from this world and regroup in the depths of Tartarus. This is all of the monsters combined from the outside world. There are giants, powerful monsters and ancient monsters that have been long forgotten by the gods, and as well as a horrible water beast that its size is so immense that this creature is feared even by the gods and the titans. It is.... The Kraken. Typhon should have been the horrible monster that is feared by even the gods, but during the war with Nadine, The Kraken uses its powerful tentacles to wrap around Typhon and drag him underwater. Typhon never stood a chance. This Kraken was a breed of Poseidon and Gaea. Here's what really happened. During Nadine war, Gaea had kidnapped Poseidon, and raped him. Poseidon was truly powerless to escape the relentless hold of the earth. Then, Gaea conceived a beast known as the Kraken. The resulting children is truly terrifying. Poseidon had feared that the Kraken will be used by Gaea as a beast that will turn the tide of the war, and that is just precisely what Gaea is doing. Suddenly, Melody shook me. "Father!" I snapped awake, and gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw. Our enemies are so much to handle. This is horrible. Someone ought to tell Chiron that, but I figure that he already knew. "Melody?" I asked, confused. "How long was I meditating?" "About 20 minutes." Melody told me. Phew. I thought that I was already meditating for hours. I stood up, but for some reason I felt drowsy, and my knees buckled. Thankfully, Melody caught me. "Josh! Are you okay?" Melody asked worriedly. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Then, immediately the drowsiness eased, and I shakily stood up. "Melody my dear?" A voice came from behind us, which is obviously Jessica. "Melody. your mom is looking for you." I told her. "Alright." Then I went with Melody to see my wife, Jessica. As soon as I reached Jessica, she had a frown on her face. "Josh, Melody, we need to talk." Jessica said, and she brought us to Phoebe's cabin. As soon as I got to Phoebe's cabin, I saw Stella and Jarren waiting there. Now, this is the complete McLean family in one cabin. "Joshy," Jessica began. "I hear that you have been meditating." I nodded. "Can you tell me what you see? What the Mother Earth is doing?" So I told her about Gaea's plan to tore us apart. I told her about the giants, demons, powerful monsters that Gaea will use to attack the gods. I even mentioned Typhon and the Kraken that she will unleash. Jessica's lips pursed. "This is bad, very bad. The Kraken is known for its immense size, and it is for this reason that it's feared by the gods and the titans." Not much is known about the Kraken, especially since the Kraken was just born a few years ago, and has not reached adulthood. The Kraken in adulthood typically grows to about 15 kilometer in length. 5 kilometers in each tentacle, and it has a total of 8 tentacles. It stretches to the stratosphere so easily with its tentacles and its whole body, and it is for this very reason that the Kraken lives in the middle of the pacific ocean. Its tentacles are capable of creating a 7 meter tall tsunami. Poseidon had used it once in an attempt to destroy Argos city, when Queen Cassiopeia boasted that She is much more beautiful than Poseidon's nymphs, which causes Poseidon to unleash it on Argos city. Then Princess Andromeda was chained onto a rock to be offered as a sacrifice, but Perseus came along and turn the Kraken into stone by the head of Medusa. That version of Kraken is a small one, but this one is a huge one. This Kraken is a war machine, and turns the tide of the war to whoever side possesses the creature. Our best bet is Medusa's head, which Percy had killed a few decades ago, but I wonder, where did he keep that trophy of his? I hope that Medusa's eyes is kept closed so that people won't turn into stone when they gaze into her. I went to the archery range, and I trained and trained. I had learned to use my bows efficiently, and I had learned how to make and use incendiary arrows with full effectiveness. Sadly, the full effectiveness of my bow and arrow can only be used when there is a heatwave coming from the sun. Jarren's P.O.V My father told me to train in the swordfighting arena. He said it's for the war, and I have to be prepared for the upcoming war, since he said that it's going to be the bloodiest war in a demigod history, more bloodier than the demigod civil war between the Greeks and the Romans. I had seen the prophecies in the book of prophecy a couple of years ago. It says something is going to happen in a scale much larger than The Great Fire of London, that took place in the year 1666. It was when a son of Hephaestus started a very huge fire and spread it all over London. I got the feeling that this war is going to turn out into a sea of fire being set all around the world, and a supervolcano is going to set off somewhere in Mount Saint Helens, shooting out pyroclastic gas very quickly, fast enough to just touch the bottom of the mesosphere. And the after effects will be that there's no summer, and the entire atmosphere will be coated with sulfur dioxide, causing the light rays from the sun to reflect and lower global temperatures. However, this all can be avoided, with being careful of not giving what Gaea wants. Anyways, I walked to the swordfighting arena and sliced and hacked at the dummies. I made a dodging gesture at the dummies as I pretended that the dummy is attacking me, and I hit the dummy very hard on the head, making it fall off. I continued to do the same with the other dummies as Josh is replacing the old dummy with the new one. In the corner of my eye, I saw Melody practicing her extremely powerful magic. She practiced to control her element of darkness. Apparently, she is already a master of it, since the sphere of darkness over where Melody is is pitch black. The darkness slowly dissipated and Melody can be seen lowering her arms, and slowly the darkness dissipated. The darkness is no longer there, and Melody levitated from the ground, and she made a grabbing motion, and a marble rock was pulled from the ground and into her right hand. As soon as her right hand is grabbing something like a rock, she closed her eyes and the rock turned into a golden bow. Melody's P.O.V I held the golden bow that I had in my right hand. I never have felt this powerful before. I was more than confident that I could take on all of the forces that Gaea will throw at us. Josh's P.O.V I walked to the beach to get some air. It feels just right when a war is about to happen. I relaxed under the beach, and notices something strange about the ground. For some reason, it is moving, like literally moving. Then, I stepped back and a figure rose from the sand, and it's Mary. "Mary?" I gasped. She looked at me. "Here, Joshy." She told me. Apparently, she had been hiding under the sands, but I'm not sure for how many days. I walked towards her as Mary stood up. She looked even taller now, like about 18'0. I wonder if she had been working out or something. "Joshy, I heard about the war." Mary told me, and she reached down to pick me up. I held onto her wrist and landed on her shoulder. "Yes, Mary. You should have been in the briefing a few hours ago." I told her. "Chiron told us that the Mother Earth will throw everything she got at us." I jumped down, and walked around the sandy beach. I held up my little pointer finger and start drawing some picture on the sand about the war. "Mary, the war hasn't even started yet. Do you want to have some fun for a while?" I asked her. "Sure, why not?" Mary said, and then she sat down beside me. I buried myself slightly deeper into the sand, but it seems to be going nowhere. Mary recognizes this, and she offered to help. "May I help bury you in the sand?" Mary asked. I smiled. "Sure!" I said, and Mary held me and laid me down in the sand. Then, she began to scoop up some sand and bring it to me. I held my breath as Mary brought the sand above me and slowly pouring it. I began to get buried under the sand except my head. I waited for a while until I give the signal to get me out of here. As Mary brought me out of the sand, I gasped and coughed some sand particles out of my lungs. Mary held me upside down and sands began pouring out of my mouth, and when it stopped, Mary put me back down. Now, there is another skill that I have to practice. Even though I am good at swimming and holding my breath for long periods of time, I have to learn underwater combat. The book of prophecies stated that some of the battles are going to be fought underwater, and I have to develop my skill in underwater combat. I went to the shoreline, and Mary followed me. I went to where the water is very deep, about 16 feet deep, and practiced my karate and swordfighting underwater. I am trying to build up speed since movement in water isn't going to be as swift as movement in the air, so I am trying to get used to battling underwater. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction